So Dangerous preview
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: What happens when the girl Emmett knew as a human comes back into his life? Only this time when they meet they each hold a dark secret Takes place during Breaking Dawn Emmett/Oc, Rosalie/Oc


Since the death of my mother, Princess Anna Valerious my father, and I have been on the move, we never stayed in one place for very long. We go where his mission would take him I've been to Paris, London, and Rome eventually he got a job offer somewhere across the country in a place called Washington. Apparently there's a small town called Forks that was having problems I wasn't quite sure what type of problems, but if they called my father for this than something was seriously wrong what I didn't understand was why he didn't tell me until the very last second. We had just left Transylvania by sea

Meanwhile In Forks with The Cullens

Apparently Rosalie, and Emmett had been fighting for a while. And the other Cullens where trying to save Bella's daughter; Renesmee Rose was fuming

"Whose Elizabeth?" She questioned Emmett out of the blue, he looked over at the blonde he thought for a while careful with his words

"Someone from, my human life"

"Tell me something" Emmett sighed

"What?"

"Did you love her?"

"Once, but now that's in the past, and she's dead Rose"

"Oh"

"Why the sudden questions of the past?"

"I found a picture in our cabin with you, and a girl"

"Oh I was hanging on to that in case I ever saw her again"

" I take it Elizabeth was one of a kind" Emmett chuckled

"One in a million, but I doubt she's still alive I saw her the day of that photo, and never saw her since even after Carlisle turned me I went out searching for her, but wherever I went I got the same answer"

"Emmett. . . I'm so sorry" Rose said Carlisle walked into the living room where Emmett, and Rose where at, and noticed something was bothering Emmett

Back with Van Helsing, and his Daughter

Morning was coming I could see the horizon coming alive with hues of colors I heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs

"You're up early" I heard my father say I looked over my left shoulder at him for being around 487 years old he was doing pretty damn good

"I couldn't sleep" I sighed as I breathed in the sea air "When are we gonna be there?" I asked him

"A few days, or a week" He replied I sighed now feeling the morning sun upon my face "You're like your mother at times" I narrowed my honey eyes at him I than felt a slight pressure on my black head I looked up, and saw my father's black hat, and smiled

" I gotta get me one of these"

"Have you told her yet Van Helsing?" I heard the monk named Carl ask that's when I heard my father sigh I take it he was either angry, or not in the mood for whatever Carl was talking about

"Not now Carl!" Van Helsing growled

"She has the right to know it runs thru her" A deep growl was heard I blinked, and looked over at my father I noticed my father's once dark brown eyes were now a hazel color

"I said not now Carl!" I was now very confused

"What are you talking about Carl?" I asked

"Blood of Dracula runs thru you" The monk replied Van Helsing snarled

"Carl!" Van Helsing's voice was now filled with venom as they argued my thoughts drifted towards the 6ft 5 inch blue eyed black hair hunter I never forgotten for saving my life many years ago. The year was 1933 I was sixteen at the time I was in the Tennessee Mountains waiting on my father as usual my curiosity got the better of me so I went wondering thru the forest the moon was full as well back than I didn't know the dangers of my werewolf linage, of the damage I could do I remember the transformation being rather quick I had went from standing to being on all fours, and rather hairy, panic ran thru me as I now heard the sound of a shot gun so I ran thru the woods as my paws touched down the sound of a loud snapping was heard my golden eyes automatically looked down, and saw two hunting traps one was closed around my left back leg, while the second on my right front paw, I looked up towards the now cloudy sky as I heard heavy footsteps getting closer to where I currently stood I shivered

"Holy shit. . .I'm so sorry here let me help you" A male's voice said as he came closer, he knelt down, and opened the first trap, followed by the second "What's a girl like you doing out here in a place like this?" He asked me

"Waiting on my father, but I ended up getting chased by a wolf" The first thing to catch my attention were his baby blue eyes

"Here put this on before you freeze what's your name by the way?" He handed me his jacket I shook my black head

" Its Elizabeth Van Helsing, I couldn't take it you'll freeze"

"Rather me than you I'm Emmett Mc Carty" I shivered again "Put the jacket on Elizabeth!" I narrowed my honey eyes

"Fine" I put the jacket that Emmett had given me on

"C'mon you can stay with me, and my folks until your father shows up"

"How's he gonna know where to look?" I asked

"For one follow the trail of blood, and two just ask around"

"What trail of blood?"

"You're bleeding" I gasped I suddenly felt dizzy like the world wouldn't stop spinning Emmett looked at me concerned, and worried "Elizabeth!"

End of Flashback

I sighed as I was brought to reality the same reality of Carl, and my father verbally fighting about someone called Vladislaus Dragulia honestly I wasn't sure who that person was, but Carl just wouldn't drop the subject

Emmett's P.O.V.

I don't know what it was, but I just couldn't stop thinking about that honey eyed black hair girl from my mortal life ever since Rose brought her up yesterday morning. Memories that I have of Elizabeth just won't go away now damn it I need a clear head to help protect Renesmee, and I can't do that if my every thought is on Elizabeth if only I knew if she's well I haven't seen her in years! The last time I did see it was 1933 I was eighteen, and she was sixteen I still can't believe its been so long

"Emmett?" I heard Edward as

"What?" I didn't even bother turning around from the window

"Whose Elizabeth Van Helsing?" I snarled

"Stay out of my head Edward those are private!" Bella, and Rose walked in

"Not again" Rose sighed

"What you know about Elizabeth?" Edward asked her she nodded

" Just leave him alone" Bella told her husband

"Whose she?" I snarled again

"That's none of your damn business Edward! Elizabeth is dead alright I haven't seen her since 1933 so drop it!" I was sick, and tired of Edward bringing up the past deep down I was hoping she was still alive, but than I think to myself about just how old in time she'd be, and me frozen in time never being able to move forward. At one point I'd give anything to see, or to be with her, but that was before I meant my current love Rosalie , and now honestly I was at a cross road in my life because the emotions, and my feelings for Elizabeth were now starting to stir, and I haven't felt those since I was eighteen, damn it why in the hell did Edward have to go thru my mind? At times I think he just does it to piss me, and the others off Bella on the other hand is lucky one question that still lingered in the back of my mind was what would I say to Elizabeth if I ever saw her again? If she saw alive that is.

Flashback

I remember how the blood dripped upon the ground as she stood there shivering from the cold in my jacket my voice called out to her as I saw how dizzy she was becoming, I caught her before she had the chance to injure herself even further. To be honest I wasn't quite sure if she'd live long with the amount of blood that she already lost from the wounds I carried her thru the eerie mountains, back to my place that way I could look after her for a while until her father showed up to get her as I neared the house the sounds of wolves howling at the moon was all I heard as I continued my way home usually I came home with a hunt, or two, but tonight was different tonight instead of bringing the kills I was bringing home an injured sixteen year old young woman.

The door opened as I walked up on the porch my father stood there arms crossed as he stood on the porch waiting

"What no game tonight Emmett?" He asked me I shook my black head no

"Sorry not tonight"

"Whose the young woman?"

"Her name's Elizabeth, unfortunately she got caught in two of the hunting traps while being chased by a wolf"

"Oh the poor dear Emmett bring her inside before she catches ill" I heard my mother's voice I nodded as I brought her inside my blue eyes noticed the deep teeth marks of the bear traps around her left ankle, and her right arm I never noticed just how badly she was injured after my mother bandaged her wounds, and helped her into something warm. I kept an eye on her in the weeks that followed Elizabeth, and I became close friends I let her accompany me when I'd go on hunts. I had to admit I rather enjoyed her company on the hunts it made it less boring I noticed the wounds from the bear traps started healing, but not fade that would take a while

End of Flashback, and P.O.V.

A question still lingered in the back of my mind what would I say to Emmett if I ever saw him? Hell how was I suppose to know if he was still alive, and if he was I wonder if he'd even remember me after all these years

A Week Later

Van Helsing's ship came to dock in a place called Port Angeles I felt the ship dock as I finished getting dressed I walked up to the deck, and joined my father.

"Ugh I can't believe mom wore stuff like this" I said as I adjusted my long red shirt, and re buttoned my black vest afterwards I re laced, and tied my knee high black boots, placing my black skinny jean pants' leg over them, and stood up my long black upper chest length wavy hair was flowing freely in the afternoon air. Van Helsing chuckled a bit

"Next stop Forks" He said I sighed, and went below deck to gather up my things once I came above deck I put my bag on, and cloak like jacket on over it.

"So what are you standing around for?" I asked Carl looked over at me

"Just like Anna" I rolled my eyes

"Like today ol' man, I wanna see the sights whilst I'm still young!" Van Helsing shook his black head before grabbing his things, and walked off the ship I followed him "Dad do you know how to get to Forks?" I asked him

"No" He said sternly

"What about asking for directions?"

"Are you serious?" Carl asked I narrowed my honey eyes I saw what looked like some kind of shop near by, and got closer to the ship I slowed my pace to a walk I opened the door, and walked in

" Hello how may I help you?" I heard a male's voice I turned around, and saw a man behind a counter I hated talking to strangers, sighing I asked

"Could you tell me how far it is to Forks from here?"

"About fifty five point five miles from here, and a hour and a half by car"

"Thanks" I turned around and walked out of the shop I noticed my father, and Carl were standing outside of the shop


End file.
